fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Luigi Mansion: Paranormal Chaos
This is a lucario's production, DONT EDIT without my permisse Plot Luigi and his polterpup, are resting in home, when suddenly a group of ghost attack the town. E.gadd, suddenly appears and give luigi the Poltergeist 8000, luigi quickly vacuum the ghost, but this is just starting, Derkos, the paranormal dimension ruler, had scaped and his objetive is to dominate the world Characters Playable: *luigi Others: *Professor E.Gadd *Polterpup *Derkos *Toad Mansions * Dreadful Park: A very old amusement park (electric themed) *SS Horror: A ghost cruicer (water themed) *Dry Ruins: A millenary piramid (sand themed) *Mouldy Manor: A manor, where a family used to live (grass themed) *Hot Casino: A casino, in middle of a volcano (lava themed) *Snowpeak Hotel: An hotel in the top of a snowy mountain (ice themed) *Scarecrapper: A tall building (air themed) *Horror museum: A museum in middle of a deep fog (various themes) Enemies Old: *Ceiling suprise *Blue Twiler *Flying fish *Grabbing ghost *Garbage can ghost *Purple Puncher *Shy guy ghost *Skeleton Ghost *Spark *Waiter *Greenie (normal,mummie and knight) *Trapdoor *Slammer *HIder *Gobber *Sneaker *Creeper *Spirit ball *Mouse *Bat *Spiders *Crows *Beetle *Robotic bomb *Carnivourus plants *Fuzzballs *Orange flower New: *Robery: an orange thief ghost *Shadowy: a black ghost that can camouflage in the shawdows *Brigthly: a blue ghost with a party mask *Maddler: a yellow maid ghost *Squirtler: a nurse ghost *Deadthor: a purple gohst with a skeleton mask *Scaryball: an orange cat ghost *Bottle Terror: a green barman ghost, that trows corks Bosses *Guardian ghost: the porter of the park (DP) *Zenny: a white buffoon ghost (DP) *Electric possesor: a green electric ghost, that posses a robotic clown (DP) *Pocasso: an artist ghost (SH) *Water elemental ghost: a blue gobber (SH) *Pirate possesor: a blue ghost that is the captain of the ship and posses a kraken (SH) *Etherial ghost: a black ghost than posses a snake (DR) *Scorror: a millenary scorpion (DR) *Ancient possesor: an orange ghost with a spear, that posses a minotaur statue (DR) *Greenhor family: the family owner of the manor (2 female,2 male) (MM) *Werewolf: a wolfman (MM) *Leafposseor: a green ghost that posses a tree (MM) *Fire elemental ghost: a red hidder (HC) *Dealer possesor: a ghost that posses a slot machine, and also trow cards (HC) *Heat possesor: a red poltergeist, that posses a lava lake (HC) *Scar family: a ghost family that travel to the hotel by car, and tries to crash luigi (dad,mon,baby,sister,brother,grandpa,cat) (SPH) *Horror porter: a belboy ghost (SPH) *Miss Cake: a fat female ghost (SPH) *Ice elemental ghost: an ice hider (SPH) *Native Possesor: a pink female ghost, that possess a snowman *Bootler: a vampire butler (SCR) *Poltergeist (SCR) *Shhhhh: a bibliotecary ghost (SCR) *Kamek (SCR) *Air possesor: a white ghost that posses a griffin statue (SCR) *Koop possesor: a yellow ghost that posses dry bowser *Big boo (HM) *King boo (HM) *Headless horseman (HM) *Derkos (HM) Items *money *polterghost 8000 (can vacuum, trow fire-water or ice) *strobulb *dark-light *dualscream Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Luigi's Mansion Games Category:Luigi's Mansion Category:Luigi's Mansion Series Category:Mario Games